Her other side
by FushigiNinjaHikaru
Summary: Shikamaru has always thought she was a serious, grumpy, and unapproachable woman. But during her stay in Konoha, Shikamaru discovers a side he barely sees. The humoristic, and perhaps, melancholic side of Temari. Shikamaru x Temari Oneshot A/N: Reviews are appreciated, folks! Let me know what you think.


Shika x Tema oneshot- Her other side.

"Temari from Sunagakure will be Arriving today to take care of the Chuunin exams that will be held in Sunagakure just weeks from now." Lady Tsunade said as she handed down some documents to me pertaining this Temari woman's arrival. I've known her for quite a while. We met during the Chuunin exams in Konoha, and I gotta say. She's a very big pain in the head. 'Scary' like how my old man describes women. "And? What will be my mission?" I asked. "You will escort her in Konoha until her departure. Any more questions?" Lady Tsunade said as she turned her chair around, facing backwards. "What? You mean I'll be babysitting?" I asked with a dropped jaw. "Not exactly babysitting. But ensure her safety around the village, make sure she doesn't get lost, and attend to her needs while she's here. Any more questions?" Well, obviously I can't refuse a mission. Most especially because Lady Tsunade's temper is not something I'd like to deal with. Just like my mother's. Psssh. Women. "No. No more further questions." I said to dismantle the probability of her getting mad. "Alright, you are dismissed." She added and then I exited the Hokage's office.

When I got out of the office, I could already imagine the rate of the atmosphere if I'll meet with that Temari woman. "Pssh. Troublesome." I murmured to myself scratching the back of my head. I started to walk in a slow pace hoping she'd be there already when I arrive at the gate. But, it turned out that I was the early bird. "Really troublesome." I murmured again scratching the back of my head harder. "Hey, Shikamaru! What are you doing there?" Kotetsu, today's guard alongside Izumo called out to me. "Maybe he's waiting for his date?" Izumo said grinning. These two are very troublesome pair of aces. "What date are you babbling about? I'm babysitting." I said irritably. "Well, goodluck with that lazy ass!" Kotetsu said with a wide grin, and laughing. Sometimes I want to throw a kunai at him to shut his mouth. I guess he should thank my laziness. "Who're you babysitting, Shikamaru?" Izumo asked. "I'm..." A short pause. "Going to babysit a very troubleso-" "Who's troublesome?" I was cut off by a familiar voice. Don't tell me- I turned around and to my horror, it really was her. "Ah..." I said; jaw dropped. "Still a murmuring idiot are you, lazy ass? You changed physically, but mentally, you're still as lazy. And troublesome." Temari. "So, Konoha's not very hospitable with their guests, huh?" She said crossed arms. "I'm dissappointed." I can feel my knees shaking. "My bad then." I kind of 'apologized'. "So, where's your first destination?" I asked. "First... Help me find an inn to stay, lazy ass." Temari said. "Inn? I thought you're fully equipped here." Ask a follow up question. "No, That's what you are here for. I only asked for an escort. Never thought it'd be you." "Well, I guess you have to deal with that, then." I scratched the back of my head. "Follow me..." Temari followed. "Go, lover boy!" The two idiots shouted.

I lead Temari to a typical Inn. Not too expensive, not too cheap. "What kind of place is this, lazy ass?" She asked with one brow raised. "An Inn. What do you think?" I replied sarcastically. What does she want, anyway? A luxurious Inn where she can relax and order servants around? Women. "Is this the best Inn here in Konoha?" She asked. Troublesome. "No. This is just one of those many ordinary Inns in Konoha." "I see..." She's not complaining? "You're not going to complain?" Confusing. "No, just asking. Because I'd be discouraged if this is the best Inn in Konoha." She said smirking at me. "Why'd you bother asking that anyway?" I Scratched the back of my head again. "Ever heard of adventure, lazy ass? You should try it sometimes." Sarcasm back to back. Troublesome. "I don't understand you women. How troublesome..." I said with a sigh. "Enough of that, help me check in..." Temari said and went inside; I followed.

"Tomorrow, meet me here at 5:30 in the morning. Just knock, I'll be ready by then." She said, opening the door to her room. "Okay, well. Whatever." I scratched the back of my head again. "Don't be late, lazy ass."  
"Hm, I think I should be the one saying that." I smirked. "Well then, see ya." She smiled.  
***

"Shikamaru, let's go eat barbecues. Ino's treat..." Choji pleaded as he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Choji! Who said it's going to be my treat!?" Ino yelped. I really hate it when Ino starts to whine. It's as annoying as my mother when she scolds my father. "Come on, it should be your treat. Last time, it was Asuma-sensei's treat..." "Maan, all you do is eat and eat and eat. Now look at you! You've become so fa-" shit. "Ahh Ino, there's Asuma-sensei!" I said surprisingly pointing at nowhere. "Where? Nobody invited him." Choji said. "Oh, must've been my imaginations." I lied. "So, are we going to barbecue or not?" I asked. "Sure, Ino's treat." Choji said with a wide smile eyeing Ino. "Choji!" Yelled Ino. "Cut the ruckus. My treat." I suggested to end this nonsense, futile, useless, fight. 'How troublesome' I thought to myself scratching the back if my head again, left hand on my pocket.

Choji ate almost every piece of barbecue that gets barbecued. Ino's getting annoyed with him. Me? Savoring whatever barbecue I could get. Luckily I got five. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get stuffed with this. I took one piece of barbecue from my plate (I got reserves). And when I picked it up with my chopsticks, I suddenly remembered what Lady Tsunade told me upon assigning me my mission. 'Attend to her needs while she's still here.' That's what she said. I wonder if Temari ate already? "What's wrong Shikamaru?" Ino asked with curious eyes. I stood up. "Hey guys, I gotta go check on something. Here's the money." I said, placing the money on tha table. "You won't mind me eating your barbecues?" Choji asked. "No, go ahead. I'll be going then." I walked out. "Take care!" Was all I heard from Ino.

When I reached the Inn, I found it troublesome to go upstairs. Instead, I leaped through the roofs and searched for Temari's room. I found her sitting on her bed combing her hair. Then, I knocked on her window. "Huh?" I could read her expression as she looked at the person knocking on her window. She stood up, surprised and opened the window. "What are you doing there, lazy ass? And at this time of the night?" She asked with a puzzled look. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. "Well... I uh... Just wanna make sure if you've already eaten." I asked. What the heck am I doing? "What? Lazy ass, don't tell me you've fallen in love with me already?" She laughed. I was. Surprised. "What are you talking about you fidgety woman? I'm here because it's my mission," I said. Honestly, I could feel my blood boiling through my face. "Hahaha, don't get so tensed, lazy ass! I was just joking!" She said with a laugh. "There's no need to bother, I ate already." "Oh... I see." I'm feeling embarrassed again. "Go home, lazy ass. You'll have to meet me tomorrow early. Right?" "Y..yeah, you're right. Goodnight then." I said getting ready to jump off the roof. "Goodnight. Don't trip. 'Kay?" She smirked at me. I didn't bother talking back. I just scratched the back of my head and jumped. Just when I had just landed, I tripped. Great, Shikamaru. A Chuunin who can't jump to save his own life. "Troublesome!" I yelled in the middle of the night and walked like a limbless hobo.

"What happened to you, Shikamaru?" My old man asked when he saw me looking like a cripple. "Ah, just tripped when I jumped." I sat to take off my sandals. "Jumped from a woman's window?" He added. Now i'm confused. "H... How'd you know?" I asked jaw dropped. "Hahaha! Just a wild guess that turned out to be true, I guess." My old man looked at me grinning. I sweat dropped instead. "Don't tell me you've been stalking me all day?" I said in an irritated voice. "Me? Of course not. So, who's the lucky girl?" He keeps on pestering me. "I wouldn't call that lucky. And I'm only babysitting!" I said in a denial voice. I think I sound defensive. "Well, whoever that girl is, make sure you take care of her." He said, patting my head. "Shut up, old man" was all I said as I shrugged his hand from my head. Troublesome.

"Wow, you're really early lazy ass." She remarked. "And you're still late, miss fidgety." I said. "Stop frowning. You could've looked a lot better if you smile, you know." She commented. 'Look who's talking' was all I could say inside my head. I frowned even more. "I could say the same to you. You're always so serious you don't have time to laugh." I don't know if I'm pissed or not. "Then you want me to laugh by myself?" She countered. "Yeah, you'd probably look good."  
"Always not the gentle type, eh? Well, whatever you say, Mr. Lazy-genius." She said smirking. "Lead me to the headquarters then." "Rooogeeer thaaat." I said childishly and walked off. This is really tiring.

The sun was already starting to set when Temari finished her errands for the day. "You want to go back?" I asked stopping a bit. "I don't know..." Was all she said. "Then would you like to go eat some dango? My treat." Where did that suggestion come from? Her serious face was suddenly filled with joy. "Really? Why not?" I smiled. "Then, let's go." She followed.

When we arrived, she ordered many dangos. I can't blame her though. Cause I myself can't imagine what kind of dangos they have in Suna. Probably made of sand itself. She took one bite and then another, and another. "Wow! Dangos in Konoha are really great!" She remarked. Finally, a compliment. "What about the dangos in Suna?" I asked. "They're tasty. But you lose appetite after a sandstorm. Don't wanna eat dangos with sand now, right?" She replied. I knew it. I smirked. "That's mire like it, lazy ass!" She said. "Huh?"

"You should really smile more often. You look great!" I think I'm blushing now. "You should stop frowning and smile more. Otherwise, you'd become a grumpy old man and no one would want to marry you!" She laughed. Temari with a serious face all the time is facing with me. Joking. Now this is an unusual sight. "And no one would bother courting a woman who looks like she's going to slay anyone on her way." I said, frowning again. "Hahah, who's serious here? See? You're frowning again!" She laughed again taking another bite of dango. It's probably the dango that changed her mood. "And you should laugh like that more often, fidget. So you won't look like a random slayer." She just laughed.

"I... Haven't laughed like this in ages." She said out of nowhere. "Eh?"  
"You should listen when a woman starts to talk, you know." She sighed. "Oh... Yeah.." I bite a piece of dango. "In Sunagakure before, we were always pressured. Training here, there. Almost all the time. We hardly had the time to talk to each other." She said lowering her head. "You mean, Kankuro and Gaara?" She looked at me. "Yeah..." She looks sad. "There are times when I want to really act like a big sister to them. But there are so many things that hinders me. In the end, I wasn't even a sister to them. Especially Gaara." Somehow, Temari had a melancholic look in her eyes. I've always expected her to be so serious, tough, nagger, strong-willed. I never expected to see her like this. The strong girl I knew actually has a 'weak' side. "You probably think think I'm stupid now, huh?" She said, forcing a smile. My gaze on her was broken. "No... Not at all. It's just that..." I paused for a moment and looked at my dango. "What is it?" She asked. "Maybe, you were just afraid." I said. "Afraid of being rejected by them. By your family, and by everyone. That's why you weren't able to act like one. However..." I looked in her eyes and I could see a little light. "You shouldn't blame yourself. I mean, look at Kankuro now, a Jonin. And Gaara. Gaara's already the Kazekage. And I believe you've contributed so much to him to have him achieve his dreams." Her eyes widened. "That's why, if you want to compensate for your lack ness before, do it now. Be the sister that Kankuro and Gaara never had before." I added. Temari was still for a while. Then, she smiled. And her smile turned into a grin. "Roger that, Shikamaru-sama!" Temari said with a childish voice, impersonating me. I frowned. "Hey, are you listening?" I frowned. "Stop frowming lazy ass!" She said, laughing.

The night went on, and after our mini 'dinner' I walked her back to the Inn.  
"Goodnight, lazy ass" she said with a smile. "Yeah, sleep tight, fidget." I smiled back.

"Hey, Shikamaru! What are you smiling about by yourself!" I snapped out from my thoughts when my mother called and realized i've been smiling by myself. And then, covered my mouth. "And blushing, too!" I lowered my head to avoid being spotted. "Dear, let him be. Our son's growing up. A little woman won't be so hard." The old man said. "Leave me alone, you two. How troublesome." I scratched the back of my head and walked out of the kitchen to retire to my room. Then, I lie in my bed with both hands at the back of my head. Then, I closed my eyes.

The moment I did, the events that happened a while ago kept on coming back. How she smiled, laughed, joked, and upset at the same time. And before I realized it, i've been smiling again, and then I cover my mouth. I think I could feel my face boiling. "Damn it, Shikamaru! Sleep! Sleep! Sleep!" I told myself while slapping my face. "Geez! How troublesome!" I yelled so loud everyone could hear. "What is it Shikamaru? You hungry?" My mom shouted from downstairs. "No! How troublesome!" I yelled again. I covered my head with a pillow and drifted to sleep. Hoping I can really sleep peacefully.

"So, this is your last day today?" I asked. We were walking around Konoha after she finished her errands. "Yeah... Sadly." She replied. "Why so short?" I asked. "Why? You gonna miss me?" I frowned. "Hahaha, just joking, you know!" She laughed. "Well, organizing a Chuunin exam doesn't really take that long as long as there is cooperation among the villages involved. "Oh... I see."

"Shikamaru!" I heard a familiar, annoying voice that I used to hear around konoha. I had sleculations. And when I found the source of that voice, my speculations weren't wrong. Naruto. "Oh, isn't that you, Naruto. So you've returned already?" I was surprised and so was Temari. "He's that little shrimp before?" Temari whispered. "Y..yeah..." Was all I could say. Naruto eyed the two of us suspiciously. I think I know what he's thinking. "So, are you two on a date?" I knew it. Temari and I yelped. "What are you talking about? I was asked to escort this troublesome woman here." I said pointing at Temari. "That's right. And there's no way I would date a guy like him." Temari said crossing her arms. "Well, well, whatever." Was all Naruto could say. It's been such a long time since Naruto was gone. Seeing him just seems so nostalgic now.

Temari and I continued to walk to the gate for her departure. "So, this is farewell huh?" She said. "Yeah, I guess." "Shikamaru..." She said. This is the first she ever did call my name on her stay here. "Y..yeah...?" She smiled. "Thank you..." Then, I saw that warm look on her face. Somehow, she looked so... Beautiful. "Hurry up and become a Jonin already!" She said and then grinned. "Well, see ya then!" She ran to the gate and then waved. I was still astonished. Then, I waved back. "Take care, Temari!" I shouted. I doubt she heard me because she's been running already. Well, I guess I'll be missing her for a while. "Temari, huh?" I closed my eyes and returned to the village with a smile on my face, hands on my pocket.


End file.
